


Xrossover B10 x JLs

by DMChumble



Series: Xrossover Collection [3]
Category: Ben 10 Series, Justice League
Genre: Combat, Crime Fighting, Superheroes, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMChumble/pseuds/DMChumble
Summary: All stories with Xrossover in the title all tie together, but can be read individually as well. This one is Justice League. I hope you all enjoy the story. I had decided to try writing Crossover Stories for awhile instead of the usual stuff I write since it was a new challenge for me, and decided to share it here too.
Series: Xrossover Collection [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027191
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Xrossover   
B10 x JLs Chapter 1

Ben and Gwen were relaxing on the couch just watching tv, though they weren't really paying attention as Ben was stretched out and using Gwen's lap as a pillow, and Gwen was playing with his hair as the tv was playing some cheesy movie, they weren't really paying attention to it though. 

"So the redhead was the smart one, the dark haird girl looked like she was the sporty type, and the blonde was a girly girl?" Gwen questioned her cousin about his adventures there curious to know more. 

"Ya, but of course compared to your smarts those three are Octagon, Rhomboid, and Pararellogram Vreedle." Ben answered and made a joke about how their smarts compared to his cousin looking up at her with a smirk making her laugh. 

"That's a nice thing to be saying about someone you helped save their universe." Teased the Red head about what he'd said about the Totally Spies. 

"You know you love me." The Ultimatrix M.U. wielder teased smiling up at at his cousin as they were having fun just joking around. 

"Ya, though at the moment I can't imagine why." Chuckled Gwen in response to him saying that she loved him causing him to sit up to look at her. 

"Is that right?" Ben questioned looking at his cousin raising an eyebrow as she smirked and stuck her tongue out at him and putting her index finger under her right eye pulling it down before laughing. "Oh it's like that is it?" He laughed seeing her childish antics and playfully lunged towards her. 

Seeing he was doing so Gwen moved out of the way before he could reach her and laughed sticking out her tongue and ran around the apartment as Ben chased her. First they were running around the living room together, then ended up with him chasing her around the kitchen. Laughing the red head then ran down the hall and into the bedroom shutting the door before Ben could get there and locking it still laughing and having a good time.

"Oh it's like that is it?" Ben laughed stepping back from the door after checking to see if she actually locked it too. "Well, two can play that game." He then struck the watch and changed into a humanoid like blob of green slime and changed himself into a puddle and sliding under the door before reforming. 

"Oh now that's just not fair." Gwen spoke as the blob changed back into Ben and he smirked at her mischeviously and started walking closer to her. "No." Shen the spoke pointing her index finger at Ben telling him not to do whatever he was thinking about doing. 

Ben just chuckled as he continued towards her and she spoke again telling him no as she backed away, bumping into the bed and falling over onto it to which Ben then jumped onto the bed and started tickling Gwen. "Give up?" 

The Red head laughed struggling to break free from her cousin's tickle attack. "N-Never." She continued laughing and spoke through her giggling fit as he continued to tickle her, she was laughing so hard it was getting hard for her to breathe as evident by her face changing colors. 

When he saw she was having a hard time breathing Ben stopped tickling Gwen and instead pinned her down to the bed while she caught her breath and calmed down from her laughing fit. "Feeling better?" He questioned asking if she was now feeling okay. 

Gwen was still calming down while pinned onto the bed but before she could answer someone els called out from probably the living room. "HELLO? Anyone here?" The voice of Paradox called out to get their attention which made Ben sigh. 

"If we ignore him maybe he'll go away." Spoke the Ultimatrix Wielder not wanting to deal with whatever Paradox needed today. 

"I can see all of time I know you're here. Or would you Rather I come back there and find you in an awkward situation?" Paradox then called out to the two of them as Gwen sighed annoyed. 

"Let's just go." Gwen spoke sighing as Ben let her up off of the bed and she stood up and they began to walk off. 

"Y'know you've got really bad timing." Complained Ben as they walked out the bedroom and down the hall, stopping in front of Paradox. 

"Yes, well, the fate of not just this but other universes as well seems like something that would be important to the two of you." Spoke the time traveling professor in response checking his watch. 

"Whatever, let's just go and get it over with, oh, and I'm going this time." The Red headed girl spoke to Paradox saying that she just wanted to get whatever it was he needed done and over with, and that she was going too. 


	2. Chapter 2

Xrossover   
B10 x JLs Chapter 2

Ben and Gwen were traveling with paradox as he was explaining to them about somthing that Ben honestly wasn't paying attention to, didn't have anything to do about where they were going anyway, or when, or, whataver. When they'd reached to where they were going Paradox sent the two of them out of the portal, this time actually letting them just walk out instead of just dropping them out of the air to crash. 

"So where are we?" Gwen questioned looking around and noting the window that showed the void of space and stars in the distance and walking up to it. 

"My guess is we're in space, since the earth is down there that seems like a safe bet." Ben spoke noting they were actually on a spacestation of some sort that was floating around in the earth's orbital field. 

"You think?" His cousin questioned with a bit of joking sarcasm though it was a rhetorical question, and he obviously knew that since he just shrugged his shoulders as his watch beeped at them.

"What now?" Questioned the wielder of the Ultimatrix M.U. 'Unknown genetic sample aquired.' The watch spoke telling them they'd just gotten genetics from somewhere it didn't have previously. 

"Unknown..LOOK OUT!" Spoke the red headed cousin of Ben as she then used her powers to created a dome as an electrified mace slammed onto it causing it to crack. There was a woman with bird-like wings on her back. 

"Thanks for the Save." Ben spoke dialing up something on his watch and hitting the dial transforming into a Small white creature that had a square appendage resembling an MP3 player behind his back with a port on it, that had the number 10 written on it. And what looks like cassette tapes on his lower legs. He also had circle-shaped indents on the back of his hands that were green, as was the inside of his mouth, however, it had black lines that gave it the appearance of an amplifier. there were wires coming from the square on his back that connect to the ear area sorta like headphones and they were black in color as were his ears and he had black coloring on his suit that went from his waist down to just above his knee giving off the appearance of wearing shorts. "ECHO ECHO!" The creature then called out surprising the woman when he created duplicates of himself to surround her. 

"Feeling Nostalgic?" Gwen questioned her cousin smiling having not seen that one for a while now. 

"ENOUGH! You'll pay for breaking in here!" The woman spoke swinging her mace again only to be blown back by Echo Echo's sonics and into a wall. 

"You attacked us, we're just defending ourselves." Echo Echo spoke surrounding her with his clones as she swung her mace vaporising some of them but more just took their place. 

"YOU Broke IN!" The woman with wings shouted going to swing her mace again but Gwen had knocked it from her hand using her energy projectiles. 

"We were dropped off here." Stated the small white creature. "Echo Chamber." They spoke surrounding them from all sides and unleashed a sonic blast from every one of their duplicates. 

The woman screamed out in pain from the sonics blasting her from all sides and others came in to see just what was going on, the first was a guy in a black and green costume who tried to attack using some form of green energy, though Gwen intercepted with her own attack catching them off guard and they spoke.

"A Star Saphire? Get away from Hawkgirl NOW!" They spoke mistaking Gwen for someone else though Echo Echo did stop his attack and walked over to stand beside his cousin. 

"Relax, I wasn't trying to hurt her, just subdue becuase she attacked us first." The small creature spoke before turning back into the teenage Ben Tennyson which caught them off guard. 

"What are you doing with a Star Saphire shapeshifter?" The man then questioned them wanting to know what's up exactly as he went over to make sure his friend was okay. 

"What's a Star Saphire?" The Red headed teen questioned while letting the man check over the girl with bird wings. 

"A Star Saphire is a group of all female warriors who are selected from all over the universe and chosen to wield the power of the violet light of love by channeling it through a star saphire ring." The man explained to them after he found that his friend was in fact, alright. 

"Then She's not a Star Saphire." Ben then explained to them saying that they were wrong about their assumption of his cousin. 


	3. Chapter 3

Xrossover   
B10 x JLs Chapter 3

Ben and Gwen had been attack while they were minding their own business when they were attacked by a girl with bird-like wings. After defending themselves a man in a green and black outfit had mistaken Gwen for something called a Star Saphire but Ben had corrected him and told him that he was wrong.

"I'm an Anodite." The red headed girl spoke about her powers explaining that she was an alien species called an Anodite. 

"Maybe so, but the violet energy you use comes from the star saphire ring." The man then spoke again as Gwen sighed annoyed that he wasn't getting it. 

"No, Gwen being an Anodite is why she has the powers not because of some ring." Ben tried to correct to the man who still didn't seem to get it which made both Gwen and Ben sigh in annoyance as Gwen held up her hands so that he could see she wasn't wearing any rings at all then used her energy to help the woman, Hawkgirl, back to her feet as she was waking up.

Hawkgirl shook her head and spoke. "Still have ringing in my ears. Guess I should apologize I'm a bit trigger happy because of what's going on." She explained to them about attacking. 

"Apology accepted, so what's going on?" Ben questioned after accepting the apology of the red headed woman with the mace. "Maybe we can help out." 

"The Thanagarians are trying to take revenge." Hawkgirl spoke in response about what's going on. "And we can't get a hold of superman either." 

"Who's superman?" Ben questioned not knowing who that is. "Also what's a Thanagarian, never heard of either of them." 

"Where have you two been living, the invasion wasn't that long ago, and everyone on earth knows about Superman." The man in the green and black costume stated to the two of them.

"Earth, but a different universe." The red headed teen answered saying where they had been living and stating it was another universe, not the one they were in currently. 

"We've dealt with that before, so we know what you're talking about." Hawkgirl spoke in response to them. "Come on, let's get to the main hall."

The others nodded and the red headed woman with the bird wings lead the group out of the room and over to an elevator section and stood on the platform going down to the main hall area, it was actually really huge, you could probably fit hundreds if not thousands of people there and there were a couple of other people there. A dark haired woman, a blonde girl, and a man in a black an gray costume designed to look like a bat. There was some guy who had really pale skin and black eye makeup with red eyes and a handlebar mustache. Dude looked like an alien clown biker. 

"Hey the main man don't do nothing without payment." The biker alien spoke to the guys sitting in front of the monitor. "Unless you can produce Petrosapein Cristals you're on your own." 

"Petrosapiens are a new species that showed up recently, no one even knows where their home planet is, or even if they have one, let alone how to find one." The man in the black and green costume stated to the pale alien biker. "We can't just produce their crystals out of thin air." 

"I can produce Petrosapien Crystals." Ben then spoke up catching the attention of the others who hadn't taken notice of the extra people who were there. 

"Well now, that changes things. How much you got?" The Main Man questioned Ben wondering just how much he had. 

"How about as much as you can carry?" He offered them and the pale alien scratched their chin thinking about it. "You got yourself a deal I'll be there as soon as possible, you bozos can meet me in Metropolis." 

"Rodger than, we'll meet you there." Spoke the wielder of the Ultimatrix M.U. with a nod and the pale biker cut the feed. 

"You shouldn't make promises like that, especially when you can't deliver, and who are you anyway?" The dark haired woman spoke in response to Ben's offer to the pale alien biker and asked who he was. 

"I'm Ben Tennyson, and I wasn't lying, I can produce the crystals that you guys are needing." He stated in response to the woman introducing himself to the group. 


	4. Chapter 4

Xrossover   
B10 x JLs Chapter 4

Ben and Gwen had introduced themselves to the group of others who also introduced themselves as they went Metropolis to meet up with the alien that had called himself The Main Man and they had explained that his name was lobo. The Ultimatrix had also scanned the blonde girl, the red headed woman with bird wings, and the greeish alien with the red eyes as well. When questioned he began explaining what the watch is and what it does. 

"So you can change into any alien species you've come into contact with?" The man in green and black, who called himself Green Lantern asked Ben about the Ultimatrix M.U. 

"Yup, and over a million different Aliens that I haven't personally met, it's built directly into the Ultimatrix." Ben nodded explaining more about his watch to them in response. 

"That is interesting." The Blonde Girl, Supergirl, spoke curious about seeing it work since she hadn't gotten the chance to do so. 

"Get Ready, here he comes." The woman with Dark Hair, Wonder Woman was her name, spoke to Ben saying it was time to get ready to produce the crystals. 

Nodding Ben twisted the dial on the Ultimatrix M. U. which brought up a holographic display and he continued to twist it looking for the change that he needed, eventually he found what he needed and slapped his hand down onto the dial and a blinding green light came from the device. When the light faded he was an Alien with his body composed of durable pale green crystals, four crystal shards on his back and has a sharp point at the back of head with solid dark green eyes and a black sleeveless costume with glowing neon lines along the mouths of the sleeves and shirt collar. His pants legs also were glowing circles at the mouthes at the bottom of his legs, and a dark gray metal belt band with a neon green band running on top of it stopping just before it reached the buckle. The Buckle of the belt is where the Ultimatrix Symbol was located. 

"DIAMONDHEAD!" He exclaimed stretching out at the same time and waited for the guy that was supposed to show up who was actually nearby as they could hear the sound of his hoverbike driving up to them. 

"Hey so you said you can produce some Petrosapien Crystals?" The guy questioned them looking at the group. 

Diamondhead nodded and made some of the crystals appear to prove he could do it. "Will this suffice?" 

The guy then pit the crystal and nodded in response. "Oh ya, that's the stuff I'm looking for. You got yourself a deal." 

They then began to look around and then lead the way slowly on their bike while the others followed him off to where they needed to get to. He'd lead them to a warehouse district and to one that was somewhat broken down. At first it didn't look like anything special from a glance, but going inside it was too cleaned up, almost as if someone had been using it. 

"Supes is is inside underground about fifty floors down." The main man spoke explained to the group about where the guy they were looking for was. "With about a dozen or so Thanagarians. You guys are on your own from here, I'll be taking my payment and leaving." 

With a nod Diamondhead made as much Crystal as Lobo's space bike could carry and off he flew back out to space and away from earth's conflicts. The Ultimatrix scanning him without anyone noticing. 

"Alright let's get inside." Diamondhead spoke walking across the floor and looking for anything that would indicate an opening. 

After finding a large panel that was large enough for an elevator with a grate covering it that looked as though it was rusted and had been there awhile. Ben, as Diamondhead made his hand extend into a sharp spide of crystal and cut through it with ease opening it up for the others to get on inside, then changed back into Ben and looked over to his redheaded cousin. 

"Gwen we need a platform." He spoke as she nodded and created a glowing pink square for them to stand on, and once everyone was aborad she began to lower them down. 


	5. Chapter 5

Xrossover   
B10 x JLs Chapter 5

After Lobo helped them hunt down Superman he rode off with as much of Diamondhead's crystals as his alien bike ship could carry and Diamondhead found the way down towards the basement ripping it open and Gwen using her powrs to create a floating platform and everyone stood on it and they floated on down towards the floor they needed to go into. 

"Alright, prepare for a fight, thanagarians are a warrior race." Green Lantern spoke holding up his fist with the ring on his finger facing upwards giving everyone who didn't know that theyneed to prepare for a fight. 

Ben was messing with the Ultimatrix M. U. while Green Lanturn was about to pry the door open using his hard light constructs. "Hold up a sec." He spoke holding up his hand stopping him mid construct. "Just open it about half an inch."

"Kid half an inch isn't even big enough to peek through." Stated the wielder of the green power ring in response to his eye. 

"Correct it isn't enough space for you, but Nanomech can handle it. Just let me handle it." Ben then stated to Green Lanturn talking about something called Nanomech. 

Though not sure about his idea Green Lantern decided to give him a shot and used a construct to pull open the doors about half an inch wide. The Ultimatrix wilder then hit the dial and seemingly disappeared in an almost blinding green light, and flew up to where the power ring wilder coould see him. He was so small it was easy to completely miss him. He had four green circuitry board like wings, and a tiny metal body with one glowing green eye in the center of his head, the back of his head also had a pointed spike on it. That seemed like a hook-like shape. His ribs were also glowing, and he had circuitry patterns on his body. His feet were long and talon like with two small spiked heel on each side of the heels of his feet. He had a green black and white clothlike covering from his waist covering his pelvis area. He got black, green, and white spike'd clothlike shoulderpads as well. He had long white and green gloves that jutted out into spikes at the end, and on top of them black and green spiked fingerless gloves with green circuitry patterns. He also had an Ultimatrix M.U. symbol on the center of his chest. All in all it was very detailed especially for something so small. 

"NANOMECH!" The little, whatever he was, spoke before flying off through the door and once on the other side Green Lanturn let his construct fade wich closed the doors. 

"You sure he can handle things, I mean that thing he turned into was really tiny." Hawkgirl spoke asking if Ben could handle things. 

"You'd be surprised what Nanomech is capable of, he can fry pretty much everything tech based they have, he's taken down robots almost the size of waybig back when we were sixteen." Gwen explained to them in response to the question. 

While they were chatting Nanomech was flying around on the inside avoiding people's noticed, there were about seven of the bird winged people were working on different things and talking together. He'd flown around and found the room where they had strange glowing green bindings around a figure in a red and blue costume with an S on his chest. 

"Guess that must be superman." Nanomech spoke to himself and flew over to the man and zapped him a couple of times with his weakest blasts to get his attention. 

"Who's there?" The man spoke after being zapped. He had no idea what was going on since he was feeling weak and a small little robot flew up in front of him. 

"From what I've been told, you're superman right?" The robot questioned him speaking loud enough he could hear but not quite shouting at him either. 

"That's right, who sent you?" The man questioned confused as to who he was and who exactly sent him to come find him. 

"My name is Nanomech, I can change into various alien superheroes going by various different names. As for who sent me, the league did, they're right outside the elevator door." The tiny alien spoke in response to his questioning while blasting the hinges of the confines setting Superman free. 

"Thank you, but I can't break out because those glowing rocks drained my powers, if I could get to the sunlight I could slowly recharge." The Man of Steel explained to them. 


	6. Chapter 6

Xrossover   
B10 x JLs Chapter 6

Finding Superman Nanomech had blasted the hinges on the shackles that he'd been wearing to help him get free. Superman had explained that they were draining his power. He'd also said that if he could get out to the sun he could slowly get his powers back and help fight. With a Nod Nanomech then flew a small distance away from the man and then hit the Ultimatrix Symbol changing forms. 

"Ultimate Upchuck?" He called out realizing he was in the ultimage Gorumand alien form rather than just normal upchuck. "Gotta remember to tell Azmuth about the glitch next time I see him." The green alien spoke before using his tongue to grab the glowing green shackles and stuff swallowing them whole, which made Superman feel a bit better. 

"First time I've ever seen anyone get rid of kryptonite by eating it." Superman spoke watching him eat the glowing green rocks that had been shaped into bindings to keep him down. 

"You need Solar Radiation right?" The ultimate gorumand questioned the man of steel just to make sure before he did anything else. 

"That's right, Yellow sun radiation wil slowly recharge my powers." The man nodded in response saying that he was correct. 

Alright then stand back." He spoke hitting the symbol on his chest and changed forms again in the same strange almost blinding green light that had lit up the room previously. 

When the light faded, there, standing before him was an alien creature with a humanoid yet somewhat robotic appearance. He has a black torso and arms with his shoulder pieces being white in color, and his pants were also black from the waist down to the ankles with his boots being white in color. He had large cylinders on his arms near his wrists, that are full of a green energy with dark green bubble-like spheres, which constantly moved, and black fingerless gloves as well as his fingers being white in color. He has the same energy on his Omnitrix-shaped chest plate. Finally his head was a pointed, armored helmet, and he had a green and white studded belt with the Ultimatrix Symbol located on the buckle. He also had spheres imbedded in the tips of his shoulderblades, and his helmet dome was clear as well, they also had the constantly flowing energy that the rest of him had seen inside of them.

"ATOMIX!" They called out in a robotic sounding voice and then put their hands out facing towards each other. ""HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!" He spoke focusing his energy into a ball, at first it was green in color but then slowly it turned yellow in color. "Try some Solar Fusion Cuisine."

"Oh, that feels much better." Superman spoke now able to stand up feeling recharged, actually, being so close to it he felt better than ever before. "Alright let's bust out of here."

Superman then punched the door sending it flying outwards and getting the attention of the bird people and setting off alarms. The others who were waiting outside for any sort of signal also hear the alarm and figured that would be their cue to help, so Lantern blasted the elevator doors blowing them off the hinges as they went in fighting. 

"The guy with the glowing energy inside him is Atomix, he's on our side." Gwen told the others after seeing who Ben hand changed into, giving them the heads up so they don't accidentally attack him.   
Nodding the others then went to join in the fight as Gwen was providing cover with her projectiles. "They've got Illegal Tech." Green Lantern called out to the group. "The Guardians have forbid that kind of stuff for this whole sector." 

"Everyone, get out of hear. Cousin, get them to safety." Atomix called out telling them to get to safety and fast, blowing a large hole out of the building for them to escape out of. 

"We can't abando"Don't argue, Atomix knows what he's doing."" The man with the power ring called out but was cut off by the red headed girl who used energy to grab everyone and pull them back to the elevator as they were being blasted at and threw up a shield. 

"He's outnumbered, they"He'll be fine. We need to get out of here now." Gwen spoke as her platform was taking them as fast as possible out of the building and away from the area she hesed a communication device to reach her cousin. "We're out of Range." 

"Out of range of what?" Supergirl questioned not understanding what was about to happen an tried to make sense of why they'd leave him behind. 

"Just watch." Gwen spoke telling them to watch what was about to happen as we cut back to Atomix in the center of the room charging energy. 

"HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!" Called the alien hero as he was charging his energy focusing it all together at once as the Hawk people were still trying to attack him unaware of what was about to happen. "NUCLEAR WINNER!" 


	7. Chapter 7

Xrossover   
B10 x JLs Chapter 7

The group was a bit worried about Leaving Atomix there to fight the Thanagarians alone, of course they hadn't seen Atomix fight, unlike Superman and Gwen. They got clear quick and just to be on the safe side Gwen had actually moved them several buildings away. While the others were expressing that they needed to go back to help, they were quickly cut off from their pleas as a giant green blast of energy vaporized the abandoned building completely and cathing the other off guard. 

"HOLY!"Told Ya."" Flash began to say seeing what just happened but was cut off by Gwen stated that she told them so. 

"That guy swallowed kryptonite and then recharged me by making a mini yellow sun." Superman stated to the group as Gwen took them back to where Atomix was standing completely unharmed in the center of the bird people who were alive, but completely out cold. 

"I can transform into all different kinds of Aliens." Atomix spoke as Green Lantern called for backup to come and get the Thanagarians who had invaded. "So, I take it that the Green Lanterns are the Plumbers of this universe?" 

"Plumbers? Do I look like I fix leaky pipes with this ring?" Green Lantern questioned him confused as Atomix changed back into Ben and sighed at hearing the power ring wielder's response. 

"No, In our universe The Plumbers are a formerly secret organization of intergalactic police officers that take down the universe's criminals to keep everyone safe." Gwen explained to them about what the plumbers are exactly. 

"I see." Lantern spoke with a nod now understanding what they meant. "If thats the case then yes, we lanterns are the Plumbers of this universe." 

When the Other Lanterns showed up and took the Thanagarians away and Atomix and Gwen looked around checking to see if someoene had showed up, but they didn't which meant they were still needed here in this universe. Atomix suggested they all get back to the watch tower and formally introduce themselves to the group since they hadn't really done so being in a hurry to find Superman. 

"Alright, proper introducitions. I am Ben Tennyson, this is Gwen." Ben introduced himself and his cousin to them after changing back from Atomix. 

"It's nice to meet you all." Gwen spoke with a wave after being intoduced to the league properly. 

"You already know us, our names however must be secret for now." Superman told the two of them in response to the introduction.

"Guess that means we should probably have superhero names too." Gwen spoke hearing about the whole secret identity thing. "I used to go by Lucky Girl, will that work?" 

"That'll do fine, and what about you Ben you got a superhero name?" Wonder Woman spoke responding to Gwen and asking Ben if he had a superhero name. 

"When I was a kid I dressed in a supehero costume while teaming up with the galactic enforcers, another team of superheroes. Called myself Ultra Ben, but now a days I'm simply known as Ben 10, would that work?" Ben then answered about what he'd gone by hero wise. "All my Aliens have their own names anyway. Let's just go with Ben 10." .  
The others nodded in agreement with that and the Flash spoke up next. "You guys will need costumes so that no one recognizes you." 

"Alright now you guys need costumes." Flash then spoke to them saying that they had to get new outfits too. 

"Fine, but no spandex." Ben spoke in response refusing to wearing an outfit like theirs not liking the idea of wearing such a thing. 

"Alright then, come on and we'll help you find an outfit." Supergirl spoke taking Gwen off along with the other women on the team to help her pick out a superhero outfit for herself. 

"And I guess that means we gotta help you get a new costumes." Superman spoke leading Ben off to get a new costume for himself as well. 

"Whatever, as I said, no spandex. I'll figure out a costume for myself." Ben stated to the leaguers stating that he wasn't going to wear a costume like the others wore because he didn't like the spandex. 

"Alright then, I'm sure we could come up with something that you could wear, you should at least wear a mask though." Flash then suggested to Ben saying he should wear a mask of some kind to help hide his identity. 

"Whatever." Sighed the Ultimatrix M.U. Wielder not interested in having to deal with all of that, but got an idea of his own. "You got a lab I can work in to make the suit?" He then questioned wondering if he'd be able to do his idea or not. 


	8. Chapter 8

Xrossover   
B10 x JLs Chapter 8

Ben and Gwen had been taken away by the male and female memebers of the justice league. Though Ben had ben adament about refusing to wear spandex. They'd given him access to the labs to find something that he could make into a costume and after messing around he'd found something that he liked. His costume consisted of a a nanofiber material reworked to look like Bluejeans that were faded and torn at the knees, steel toed black tennis shoes with green toes and tongue, a black shirt with a green B10 printed on it with the 0 having smaller circles inside of it like that of bubble without having an actual normal gap like it usually would. He also had a Green Leterman like Hoodie Jacket with Black on the hood and collar, along with on the tail of the jacket and the wrists of it as well. The jacket also had the same Logo as his shirt except it was black in color. He also wore a belt, however the buckle was shapped to look like that of Ultimatrix Dial. Finally he had a black colored cyclops visor that had a no slip material so that it wouldn't fall from his face, they were more like sunglasses that also covered the ears, except he'd added a built in display and communications link tied directly to the Justice League's frequencies. 

Meanwhile Gwen had made her own costume though she wasn't too sure about the suggestions that the leaguer women had given her, she wasn't used to wearing stuff like that and it did make her a little uncomfortable to go into battle like that, but she'd decided to give it a try and see what Ben thought. Her costume consisted of the same material as Ben's costume except that hers was shapped like flat heeled boots tha appeared to be made of leather that went up to just barely resting on her thighs, a corset teddy that also had a leather like appearance that went all the way up to her neck attached to a choker callar and also covered her back thankfully, and it had a the same cat symbol of her regular shirt except it was purple. She had a loose hanging purple belt with her cat symbol shapped buckle colored white with purple lines. She also had a soft blue jacket that cut off halfway down her back but with sleeves that went all the way down to her wrists. Her jacket also had black hoddie, collar, tail, and wrists of the sleeves. It also had a purple and white deisgned cat logo like her corset, and finally her mask was a white masquerade cat mask that had a purple and soft blue mask like painting around the eyes, sorta like her mask was wearing a mask. 

"Well, here goes nothing." Gwen sighed still hesitant with the new outfit and walked out to where Ben was standing in basically normal clothes. "Oh now that's just not fair." 

Hearing Gwen talking Ben turned around and though she couldn't see his eyes widened in surprise. "Woha." Was all that he could say surprised by what she was wearing. 

"Um.. You like it?" She questioned not sure how he would react to see her in that kinda revealing outfit. 

"You look.. whoa." Her cousin spoke still caught off guard by what she was wearing, maybe that's why the female leaguers suggested it, some sort of distraction tactic. It made her feel a little better honestly. 

"I'll take that as a yes." She spoke walking on over to him and pushing his hung open mouth closed with her index finger teasing him.

"Well, now that that's covered we should check the monitors to see what's up." Wonder Woman spoke saying time to check around for trouble. 

"Right then." Ben spoke and sat at the computer and began checking for anything out of place. 

"You don't know how to work it you mi"Got something, some guy called Parasite teaming up with Gorilla Grodd, Giganta, and Livewire, they're calling out the league and attacking Central City."" Batman began to say but was cut off by Ben who'd easily figured out how the computers worked with relative ease which caught almost everyone off guard since it was his first time using league computers. 

"Your computers are low tech compared to what we're used to." Gwen stated to them explaining how Ben was so easily able to tap into the system despite being, y'know, Ben. 

"Central city is my turf." Flash spoke up worried about the citizens there. "Let's hurry so we can keep the people there safe."

Nodding the Ultimatrix M.U. Wielder then stood up and spoke. "Let's get going before someone gets hurt." 

"Looks like it's time for the debute of Lucky Girl and Ben10." Supergirl spoke as they were all heading off to the zeta tubes to be transported to Flash's home town. 

"In this universe maybe, I'm world famous back home." Ben then stated to them saying that he's actually world famous. 

"Ya, world famous yet doesn't use his fame to get Rich." Gwen then added about how things were back home. 

They nodded and all began to transfer one by one over to Flash's city, startiing with Flash himself. "Be careful when fighting these guys, they're unlike anyone you've ever faced before." Superman Tried to warn the two of them which then made them laugh. 

"Unlike, pfffahahahahaha Oh, that's funny, you're funny. Super Smart gorilla, done that, Giant woman, done that Electricity powers, done that, Some guy that can absorb powers, done that." Ben then stated to Superman correcting his assumption that they had no idea what they were up against. 

"Well okay then." Superman then spoke and went into the tube teleporting on off to meet up with the others as Ben and Gwen both followed him.


	9. Chapter 9

Xrossover   
B10 x JLs Chapter 9

The league had traveled from the watchtower to Central City where the villains Livewire, Gorilla Grodd, Parasite, and Giganta, were all attacking while calling out the League to come and fight them. When the heroes showed up they were surprised to see a couple of new faces, but that didn't stop them from trying to fight them, of course they had no idea who they were up against. 

"So you've added a couple of Kids to your party, for your sake you'd better hope they're not as useless as the rest of you are." Grodd spoke casually to the league and referring to Ben and Gwen, of course he had no idea who they were. 

"Hey, We're over eighteen." The Ultimatrix M.U. spoke in response to being called a kid by the gorilla. "You guys handle the others while I deal with the parasite." 

"You sure about that?" Flash questioned him unsure of the idea of Ben fighting the guy that steals powers alone. 

"Trust me, he'll be fine." Lucky Girl spoke in response to their concerns and the other nodded and prepared to fight off the other villians. 

While the other heroes were fighting the other villians Ben stood in front of Parasite. "You got something to say newbie?" The purple colored villian questioned looking at Ben. 

"Ya, IT'S HERO TIME!" He called out dialing something on his watch and then slamming his hand down onto the dial and in a blinding light had changed into a Ghostlike alien that had green chains all over his front side which lead to his neck, waist, and chest which gave him the appearance of being confined. However,his arms were able to move freely. His skin was a greenish-white, and he has two cuffs on each of his arms. The chains on his chest were attached to the Ultimatrix symbol which sat in the center as part of the bindings. "GHOSTFREAK!" 

"Well now, that's interesting, never absorbed shapeshifting powers before. Wonder what els I'll get once I drain you Dry." Parasite spoke walking over closer to the entity liking the idea of having a new power. 

"Go ahead and Try." Ghostfreak spoke giving him the go ahead to to give abosorbing his powers a try holding out his arm for him to grab at. His voice was soft yet dark, and it echoed even when speaking normally. 

"ARE YOU NUTS?! Parasite Will.." Green Lantern called out seeing what Ben was doing but was unable to do anything as Parasite grabbed his arm. 

"Foolish of you to let me do that, you'll regret it. Now all I gotta do is ab.. absor.. What's going on?" Parasite began to say but was caught off guard by not being able to asborb Ghostfreak's powers. "WHAT'S GOING ON?!" He demanded getting angry. 

Ghostfreak began laughing in Parasite's face in response to him failing to absorb his power, it was erie and the sound of it sent a chill up everyone who heard it's spine. "I'm a Ghost you idiot, there's nothing for you to absorb." 

Hearing his laugh Parasite stepped back. "Who.. Just what are you?" The man then questioned not liking the situation he was now in. 

"Your worst nightmare." Spoke the ghostlike alien before phasing into the Parasite and taking control of his body, making him little more than a puppted to do Ben's bidding. "Now, let's get the others."

Using Parasite's body Ghostfreak joined in the fighting with the other, first going for Livewire, and since she hadn't been paying attention she assumed he was there to help from where Supergirl had knocked her onto the ground. He did help her stand up but didn't let go and instead drained Livewire's powers causing her to scream out in pain before falling to the ground again, this time out cold. They then turned and faced towards the others who were fighting Grodd and began to charge up the electricity making the heroes put up their guard so that they wouldn't be taken down by the villian. Parasite then blasted at Grodd with all the power he'd gotten from Livewire though the Gorilla had taken noticed and dodged most of the blast instead only being slightly stunned. 

"GIGANTA TAKE DOWN PARASITE!" The Gorilla then called out to the giant woman who then slammed her fist down onto the puple man knocking him out while Ghostfreak phased out of his body before the impact and avoiding being hit. 

"Thanks for taking the guy out for me." Ghostfreak changing back into a human form again, at least, they assumed he was human. 

This made the giant woman madder and she tried to hit him though he jumped out of the way. "I'm going to help with the Gorilla. You guys hold off attack of the fifty foot woman here." He called out to the others who nodded. 

"Oh really, and how exactly do you intend to stop me?" Grodd then questioned the new hero unimpressed by him. "That little trick you did on Parasite won't work on me."

"You're as stupid as you look if you think that's the only thing I'm capable of." The Ulimatrix M.U. wielder then mocked the hyper intelligent Gorilla with a smirk dialing up something on his watch. 


	10. Chapter 10

Xrossover   
B10 x JLs Chapter 10

When we left off Grodd had mocked Ben10 about his Ghostfreak transformation, unaware that he actually had multiple transformations, and in response Ben dialed up something on the ultmatrix M.U. and slammed his hand down onto the dial. In a blinding light he'd changed and in his place was a small monkey-like alien with four arms, two pairs of green eyes, two legs, three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, blue fur over a dark blue center, and a tail with two stripes near the tip. Two green sashes were going across his chest with the Ultimatrix M. U. symbol was on the center his chest with the sashes attached to it.

"SPIDERMONKEY!" Called out the multi armed Aracnachimp as he beat on his chest and then jumped up and down ready to fight the hyper intelligent Gorilla Grodd. 

"What is this some sort of joke? You DARE Mock Grodd?" Grodd then questioned seeing Spider Monkey and finding it to be an insult to him personally. 

"I'd mock anyone that uses the word Mock." Spidermonkey spoke with a smirk before running to attack Grodd and jumping at him. 

The Gorilla was unimpressed and grabbed him before he coult do any sort of damage and spoke while Spidermonkey was struggling to get free. "If this is your best, it's certainly laughable and won't do anything to best me."

"You'd think so wouldn't you?" The Aracnachimp spoke in response after he stopped struggling and instead moved his tail so that it was aiming at Grodd's face before firing out webbing, catching the gorilla off guard and making them release him while trying to get the gunk out of his eyes. "Superman, now." 

Hearing his cue superman flew into the battle and punched Grodd sending him flying into a dumpster leaving him unconscious. "Now let's help the others." 

While they were dealing with Grodd, Livewire had gotten up and so Superman went to help Supergirl, Flash, and Green Lantern fighting her. Meanwhile Wonder Woman, Hawkgirl, and Lucky Girl were fighting against Giganta and doing fairly well, at leas they seemed to be until Giganta then smacked away Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman through the air and into a nearby building, though they were alright just a little stunned from the impact.

"GWe..LUCKY GIRL!" Spidermoney called out running off over to his cousin to check on her. She was hurt and bleeding in various places, but was breathing. 

"Aww, you gonna cry becuase your friend got hurt?" Livewire mocked the shape changing hero with a smirk, which made him growled angerly in response. "Oh what are you gonna do about it monkey boy?" 

In response to their taunting they hit the symbol on their chest and changed forms in a blinding flash he had changed into his To'Kustar transformation, and was now gigantic, actually he was so large that Giganta only came up to his waist at her fullest reach. "WAYBIG!" 

The size of Ben's To'Kustar transformation caught everyone off guard as all they could really do was stare at him in disbelief. "Whoa." Was all that the Green Lanturn could say while the others were speachless as the giant crossed his arms and fired a blast of some kind at Livewire. 

Though the blast didn't connect with her, it did hit the ground in front of the electricity based villain sending her flying backwards and crashing into a fountain where the water shorted out her powers and renedered her unconscious. "Now for you." Spoke the giant as he then turned his attention onto Giganta before punching her in the face so hard that she bounced when she made contact with the ground.

"Why you." Giganta began to say while getting up but was quickly met by another fist to the face, followed by another, and then another. He'd continued until she stopped trying to get back up. 

"Don't. Ever. Touch. Her. Again." He spoke with anger in his voice as Giganta struggled to get back up but ultimately passed out. Once she was out cold he changed back to human and tapped the side of his visor. "Ben 10 to watch tower, need emergenct transport of myself and Lucky Girl to the Medical Bay." 

The two of them were then teleported back to the watchtower while the actual memembers of the Justice League stayed to help with clean up and make sure that the bad guys get hauled off to jail safely by the proper authorities. When they'd gotten to the watchtower Ben refused to leave her side as the medics took a look at Gwen to make sure she was alright. They made him wait just outside the room while they worked but he refused to leave until he knew anything. 

A medical staff agent walked out of the room to speak with Ben. "We expect her to make a full recovery, there's a hairline fracture on her arm and her ribs are bruised a bit but other than that they were just enough damage to break the skin, my guess, it was because of the cracked asphault scraping against her." They Reassured him. "Right now she's resting but once she wakes she'll be free to have visitors." 

Ben let out a sigh of relief hearing that. "Thank goodness, and here I was freaking out over practically nothing." 


	11. Chapter 11

Xrossover   
B10 x JLs Chapter 11

Once Gwen had woken up Ben went in to sit with her and they chatted together about what happened, and about her injuries. The actual Leaguers gave them some time before coming in to see just how she was holding up after being hit by the giant woman's oversized fist. They'd secured and helped with cleanup so there was nothing happening right now thankfully. Though Gwen was able to leave the medical bay she wasn't able to go into active duty at the moment.

"Guess that means I won't be much help for awhile." Gwen sighed while they were sitting at a table in the food court area together chatting about the battle and her diagnosis. 

"Ya, but still, it's not as bad as what we're used to." Ben stated in response while the other superheroes were just sorta confused on how they could treat that like a casual thing. The ones that were there anyway. 

"Are you two nuts?" Supergirl questioned them from where she was sitting at the table with the two of them. 

"What do you mean? Hairline fracture and bruising with just sfurace cuts isn't really a big deal. I remember one time Ben broke his arm and had several broken ribs with a busted leg and head damage." She stated to them which kinda freaked them out a bit. 

"How are you even alive?" Wonder Woman, the only other leaguer in the food court with them at the moment, questioned them since she'd never had anything like that happen to her. 

"I changed into Swampfire and fixed my body by regenerating." Explained the wielder of the Ultimatrix M.U. with a smiple shrug in response. 

Seeing the confusion on their faces the red head then decided to explain. "Humanoid plant, controls plants, some gasses, and fire. Also can regenrate from basically any wound." 

Ben nodded agreeing in response to the statement. "Wish I had Alien X on the roster though, I could just snap my fingers and heal up Gwen." 

"Why don't you?" The female Kryptonian asked why exactly he didn't have it confused by what they were saying. 

"Locked out of the roster currently." He answered simply with a shrug while messing with the dial to see if he could manage to unlock them manually, no such luck sadly. 

They wre about to question him more about tha however they were unable to do so as Martian manhunter appeared on a holo screen getting their attention. He'd asked them to come up to the bridge becuase there was an assignment that they were needed for. The group then got up and headed off to go straight there, though Gwen gestured to her arm in the sling and waved them off electing to stay behind. With a nod Ben went off with the other two to go and see what the Martian wanted. 

"So what's up?" Ben questioned the Martian asking why exactly they were needed up on the bridge, figured it was probably some sort of mission. 

"The others are already out and there are two missions that need to be taken care of, I need to remain here to monitor things, so you'll have to splut up to take care of them." Martian Manhunter then explained to them. 

"What missions are they?" Wonder Woman then asked the shapehifting hero curious to what they'd have to deal with. 

"Cheetah has been stealing chemicals from various different Star Labs, Wonder Woman, you'll be going on that one since you've got the most experience with her." Came the response from her friend and teammate. 

The Ultimatrix wielder then spoke up after hearing this. "Guess that means the other mission would be for me and Supergirl." 

"Yes, Scarecrow who recently broke out of prison last month has been spotted at a warehous, we assume he's up to his old tricks. Proceed with caution, he uses fear gas as a weapon." The man then explained to Ben about what his mission would be exactly. 

"Right, so Supergirl and I are dealing with Scarecrow? Isn't that a bit overkill, or does he have any other powers?" Ben then asked wondering if he had anything else up his sleeve. 

"They're a normal human, however you're still new here, and Supergirl knows the area and she's helped Batman with Scarecrow once before." Wonder Woman then explained to him about why Supergirl was going too. 

"Guess that makes sense." He then shrugged in response after getting his answer about what's going on. 


	12. Chapter 12

Xrossover  
B10 x JLs Chapter 12

Ben put on his visor and went with Supergirl to find Scarecrow somewhere in an abandoned warehous district. Though honestly it was kinda stupid to him that Gotham even had an abandoned warehouse district. Like, that's just asking for bad guys to move in and take them over and cause trouble. With a Sigh they continued looking around for the fear inducing villain.

"Why does Gotham even have an abandoned factory district?" Ben questioned Supergirl with a sigh while exploring around to find Scarecrow.

"Gotham used to be a factory town during the Industrial Boom." Supergirl then answered using her X-Ray vision to see thorugh walls to try and find the bad guy.

"Ah, they should really do something with these old buildings, maybe convert them into apartments or something." The Ultimatrix M.U. nodded in response to hearing her answer.

"That might actually help but you'd have to get the city permission first." She stated to the alien shapeshifter human.

"I see, might be able to do that." He spoke looking at his watch before taking note of someone sneaking around. "Supergirl I think we found one of his guys. You fly high, and I'll follow."

"How exactly are you going to follow them without getting caught?" She questioned about how he'd follow them. "Nanomech?"

"Nope." Ben spoke shaking his head saying that he wasn't using Nanomech and dialed up something on the Ultimatrix and then slammed his hand down on it making a blinding light flash.

In an instand he'd changed into an Alien with a slim body that resembles a large purple salamander with darker purple camo-esque spots all over his body, a short tail, and three triangular eyes in the color of Red Blue and Green. Black helmet-like dome atop his head with a single spike-shaped fin on the back. They were wearing a black two piece burgular's cat suit that was made up of a solid black long sleeve with golden rings on the collar, tail, and wrists. His pants were also black with gold rings on the waist, and the ankles of the legs. He also had a long tail sleeve on the pants that stopped a bit before the tip of his tail, it also had a gold ring on the opening. He has four-fingered hands with black fingerless gloves and three toes on his frog-like bare feet. His wide mouth had sharp teeth, and finally the Ulimatrix Symbol was on his chest.

"CHAMALIEN!" Called out the strange creature as Supergirl flew around them confused as to why he'd change into something like that.

"And how do you expect to follow them like this? I mean it's not like you're going to be blending in looking like that." Supergirl then spoke in response.

The alien then began to laugh in response to her question. "Just follow them flying in the air. As for what I'm going to do. Well, now you see me. Now you don't." Chamalien then seemingly vanished from sigh turning invisible due to his cloaking abilities catching the female Kryptonian off guard. "Now let's go."

"Um.. Right." She then responded with a nod snapping out of her shock and then flying up into the air to follow them while he followed the guy on the ground remaining unnoticed.

The goon unknowingly led The invisible Alien hero to the hideout as he went on inside and climbed around getting a better view of the situation and looking for the Scarecrow. He crawled around along the walls and high places so as to not be noticed until he spotted a guy dressed literally as a scarecrow though a decaying one with a hangman's noose around his neck being worn as a tie.

"Once this new toxin is completed all of Gotham will know true fear, then we'll be running the show." Scarecrow spoke while working on the toxin he'd been making.

Hearing this Chamalien cralwed down to the work table and knocked over the ingredients, though it alerted people that he was there. "Guess Stealth is out." He sighed making himself visible while the workers and Scarecrow surrounded him.

"Who and what are you strange creature?" Scarecrow questioned them curious as this was the first time he saw Chamalien.

"I am Chamalien, my species is called the Merlinisapien. And she.." He spoke in response before gesturing up in the air as Supergirl came crashing down through the roof of the building and floated down to beside him. "She's Kryptonian."


	13. Chapter 13

Xrossover   
B10 x JLs Chapter 13

Supergirl had crashed through the roof and stood beside Chamalien as the goons and Scarecrow were surrounding them. Though they weren't really scared given the situation and the fact that they were all just normal humans. Although Scarecrow smirked a creepy looking smile and held up a canister ready to use it on them. Thinking quickly as the gass began to spew out he hit the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest and changed into a a mechanical humanoid in a green outfit. his exposed head and sholders were a bluish-purple color. His hands were gloved and had four fingers each. There were nozzles or opening along his body, and a belt with a window on his stomach that they could see swirrling gasses thorugh. The Ultimatrix symbol was on the center of some kind of gas mask in front of his mouth.

"GUTROT!" He then called out after changing into this new form while the gass was surrounding them. 

"And what is that supposed to do against my fear gas?" Scarecrow questioned him after he'd changed into this new form. 

"Hey, you got your gas and I got mine." Spoke the strange creature before curling up into a ball and gas expelled through the holes in his body canceling out the fear toxin and slowly the gas disipated. "Supergirl, you take care of the goon, I'll deal with Scarecrow." 

"Right." Nodded the female Kryptonian and then she began to take care of the goons while Gutrot chased after the now fleeing Scarecrow. 

Scarecrow and run off after dropping the canister so that he could attempt to escape while Supergirl and whatever that new shapechanging thing was that was helping her. Though they'd changed form into Big Chill and flew off after him soon catching up and then getting ahead of him. He then landed in front of him and after cutting him off and changed back into human with a smirk. 

"Thought you could get away?" Questioned the Ultimatrix wielder as he took a step towards the fear manipulator. 

"Yes actually seeing as how you certainly won't stop me." Answered the man wearing the goul like scarecrow outfit. 

"Ya, I hear you're thing is using fear to get away with crimes." Ben then spoke to the man while still walking towards him. 

"Ya, so? What's it to you?" They questioned Ben taking a step back so as to keep distance between the two of them. 

"Y'know, I can use fear too." Stated the hero while continuing to walk towards the backing away villain. "You wanna see?" 

They began to laugh at him hearing that he could use people's fears too. "Sure why not." The Scarecrow spoke through his laughter. 

With a smirk he dialed in an alien on his watch before slamming down the dial changing into a greenish yellow-skinned, ogre-like alien that had a dark green metal cage helmet on his head. There were two horns protruding from the sides of the helmet and a toenail shaped crest. Five bars on the cage face with three being in the center of the door and a lock in the very center. He also wore armor that wrapped around his shoulders and halfway down his chest connected to his pants by chains. A pair of black pants attached to a metal waistline the same color of his armor with white bolts on it. Long and misshapen arms with weed-like spikes coming out of them and pointed fingertips and blacxk fingerless gloves that came up to his elbows but with lots of holes poked thorugh them due to the spikes on his arms. Finally his green eyes can be seen glowing through his helmet's bars. 

"And just what exactly are you supposed to be now?" Questioned the Scarecrow looking unimpressed until the mask began to open. 

The cage opened its doors with a green gas being spewed out as it came open. "Toepick." They answered with a slow drawn out moan as Scarecrow visibly looked ill and began to literally shake with fear. 

"No.. No.. NO! KEEP AWAY FROM ME KEEP AWAY!" Scarecrow called out shaking with fear and falling backwards and trying to crawl away as if he'd seen the most frightening thing in existence. 

"What happened to him?" Supergirl questioned floating down to where Scarecrow was freaking out and then tried to beg supergirl for help.

Toepick changed back into Ben before speaking to Supergirl. "Toepick's face is literally so terrifying that nearly everyone who's seen it as become incompasitated by fear." 

"Whoa, that's pretty cool, bet you'd make a great Halloween decoration." She then joked while Ben laughed in response. 

"Nah, too scary." He spoke in response to that while cuffing Scarecrow who was still begging to be taken to jail and away from them. 


	14. Chapter 14

Xrossover  
B10 x JLs Chapter 14

A lot has happened since we left off. Gwen had healed up, and they'd stayed so long they basically had their own rooms at the league and were given honorary membership after helping with a lot of different missions. They'd also gotten to know different heroes and sidekicks, becoming friends with some of them as well. They'd gotten a lot of field work and the others were surprised at how well they could work together to take down enemies. Thanks to Ben the League had also grown a bit as well with a few other heroes joining. Ben was sitting with some of the heroes chatting while Gwen was talking to some of the heroines.

"You can't be serious, the man smells like fish and he's married." The tall heroine with Green hair named Fire spoke to her friend when hearing about what guy she had a crush on.

"Yes, to his work." Ice, the white haired partner of Fire sighed in response not getting what they were saying.

"No, Ice, Aquaman has a wife and son." Lucky Girl then corrected her so that she'd understand what they meant, the white haired girl then seemed to understand now. "So how are things with you and Arrow?" She then questioned Black Canary who was sitting with them.

"They're going well, when he isn't being stupid with those specialty arrows he has." The Blonde haired heroine answered the question.

"What about you and Ben 10, what's the story there?" A red headed heroine, Batgirl, questioned what's going on between the two of them.

Lucky Girl rolled her eyes in response to the question before letting out a sigh and spoke. "Ben's one of the most important people in my life." She then answered in response to the question. "Speaking of, BEN We gotta get going for that interview."

Hearing this Ben nodded and stood up from what he was doing throwing some cards on the table. "Let's pick this up next time I'm cleaning you guys out." He joked picking up a pile of cash from the table and putting it in a leather bag with a draw string and walking off with the other guys complaining.

"You really should stop that." She stated to him about his gambling with some of the other heroes.

"Hey I worked hard for this cash." He then teased with a chuckle about his little gambling game.

"Just where did you learn to play poker anyway?" Lucky Girl then questioned Ben 10 curious to hear how he'd learned.

"Kevin." Answered the Ultimatrix M.U. wilder simply with a shrug of his shoulders as if that answered the question.

"Why does that not surprise me?" She questioned setting the zeta tube to take them where they needed to go.

They stood in the zeta tube and began to transfer off to Metropolis, which is where their interview was supposed to take place. The tube began to hum warming up as particles began to slowly move around them and glow brighter filling it up with the particles and in a flash of yellow light they'd been transferred off to the city. They walked off out of the second tunnel they were in and began heading on off from the secret area and off towards the meeting spot.

"Alright so we're supposed to go to this daily planet building right?" He questioned as they walked out of an alleyway together.

"That's right, we're supposed to go talk to Lois Lane." She answered with a nod while they continued walking and began heading towards the building.

"Isn't that Superman's girflriend or whatever?" Ben asked while the building was coming into sight and getting steadily closer.

"I think so, ya." Lucky Girl nodded in response as they were almost to the building, stepping onto the parking lot area and continued over towards the door.

They went up to the receptionist telling them that they were supposed to meet up with the journalist Lois Lane, and after explaining who they were and what they were there for, they were given passes to go up. They walked over to the elevator after being told to head off to the top floor and into interview room number seven and then waited for the reporter to come talk to them.

"Sorry for the wait, I was working on another article and lost track of time." The dark haired woman, Lois Lane, explained to them about why she'd had them waiting.

"Don't worry about it." Ben spoke with a shrug in response. "So anyway, what did you want to ask us for the interview?"


	15. Chapter 15

Xrossover   
B10 x JLs Chapter 15

Ben 10 and Lucky Girl had been doing an interview with Lois Lane until something loud and booming was heard from a distance away, clearly it was something that wasn't supposed to happen so after apologing they headed off. Ben changed into Big Chill while Lucky Girl took the elevator to the roof before heading off herself using platforms to run across the city and rooftops. There were large portals with strange creatures flying out of them, from what Superman had told them they were called Parademons. Soon other heroes also showed up while the Ultmatrix scanned the new gentic samples which also included the guy which seemed to be in charge. If they remembered correctly his name was Darkseid. 

"What better place to finally unleash my plans than here on earth, the adoptive home of those troublesome heroes." The large rock like monster spoke with a smirk watching the heroes fighting his monsters. 

"It is ready father." An ugly troll like person spoke to Darkseid, if remembering correctly that was Kalibak, a member of the tyrant's eliet group. He was actually holding some strange container like device up to the gray colored as he bowed to him. 

"Excelent." Smirked the tyrant watching as the heroes continued fighting though some took notice of the container. 

"IS THAT?""The Anti Life Equation, finally finished and ready to be Unleashed." Green Lantern began to question but was cut off by the Aline Tyrant Darkseid smirking as he held it up in triumph. 

"We can't let that thing go off, it'll destroy literally everything." Superman called out to the others to let them know what was top priority. 

"Right, You guys keep dealing with the Parademons, Supergirl, Lucky Girl, with me." Ben 10 spoke calling out to the others and ran to a nearby store that had people hiding inside of it. "We're doing the spitball special." 

Ben ran around inside the store taking the far end while Lucky Girl took the closer end, and Supergirl kept the parademons out and away from the civilians that were hiding inside. The people there were freaking out and trying their best to hide, however they were curious as to why exactly the heroes were searching around the store instead of fighting the bad guys while Darkseid had activated the canister letting the countdown do it's thing clearly smug in assuming that they wouldn't be able to stop them. Though Lucky Girl found what they were looking for thankfully. 

"BEN, I GOT IT!" Lucky Girl called out to the other hero as he ran out of the isle he was in hearing that and they ran up to the first register that had a person working there hiding behind it. "Scan this hurry." She spoke to the guy. 

After the guy scanned it Ben threw them a hundred bill and they ran off. "Keep the change." He spoke running out to Supergirl as Gwen ripped open the package pulling out a .. straw?

"A straw seriously?" Questioned the female superhero not understanding how that would help them at all. 

"Spitball special, Suck Nanomech into the straw and then use your superbreath to shoot me at the container I'll handle the rest." The Ultimatrix Wielder explained to her, to which she nodded as he hit the dial and changed into the super tiny alien her. "Nanomech." 

Supergirl used the straw to suck up Nanomech to about the middle of it before taking a deep breath while Superman and the other heroes had managed to get the container away from the tyrant and his minions, though they weren't able to hold onto it as it was now fumbled and was dropped on the ground as Supergirl then fired Nanomech at the container. To which he flew towards them very quickly, though sadly a Parademon swooped down and grabbed it, which prompted Nanomech to the the Ultimatrix Symbol to change into his Ultimate Gourmand transformation.

"Ultimate Upchuck." Called out the alien hero and shot out his tongues at the device and jerking it from the Parademon's hands as he recoild them swallowing the device catching literally everyone, and I do mean everyone, including Darkseid himself, completely off guard. 

"Did.. Did you just EAT The Anti Life Equation?" The hero known as Green Arrow questioned breaking through the shock of the situation while everyone waited to hear the answer. 

  
"Yup." The Ultimate Alien hero spoke with a nod licking his lips and rubbing his stomach waiting for it to go off and see what happens. 

"Is that even a good idea?" Green Lantern was the next to speek up breaking through the near complete silence of the situation. 

"Guess we'll find out, still, if I can swallow a time bomb I can probably swallow the Anti Life Equation." He answered with a shrug as they waited for it to go off and see what happens. Then his stomach began expanding while the glowing color of his stomach distorted and began to swirrl around strangely as he returned to his normal size, then changed back into Ben. 

Sitting there watch all this go down, and seeing that the energy of the Anti Life Equation was actually contained within Ben 10's transformation known as Ultimate Upchuck Darkseid actually began to laugh, and not just a simple chuckle, but a full on laugh as if someone had told him something amuzing. Everyone looked at the Tyrant confused since this was completely out of character for someone like himself. 

"Never in my infinitly countless years as a New God have I ever seen someone counter the Anti Life Equation by simply eating it. I am not usually caught by surprise however, the fact that it actually worked is rather impressive, therefore I will Concede this day to you young hero, I shall take my people and return to Apokolips. However, before I go, tell me what is your name?" The Usually Tyranical ruler spoke saying that he would just give up and leave after seeing what Ben had done. 

"Ben, My name is Ben 10." Ben spoke in response to the Alien warlord's words telling him his hero name. And with that Darksied left through the large portal that was open behind them while all of his Parademons, Generals, everyone that had come with him followed suit as well. 


	16. Chapter 16

Xrossover   
B10 x JLs Chapter 16

Things had calmed down a bit after Darkseid had conceded to Ben 10 after he'd swallowed the Anti Life Equation and survived. A lot of the lower tier Villains went into hiding becuase of it, and gave the league some much needed leg room to work on recruitment and handling more serious threats thankfully. They'd grown it into a much larger network of heroes thanks to this, which meant less work for Ben 10 and Lucky Girl to have to deal with, and giving them more room to breathe. Although the heroes were still trying to figure out their relationship and whether or not they were dating. It didn't help that they were so close, but at the same time they never said whether or not they were dating. In fact that's what they were doing right now, though all of a sudden some strange guy in a lab coat appeared. 

"Who are you?" Superman questioned the man that had appeared seemingly from out of thin air. 

The man seemed to be disappointed as he looked at his watch not paying attention. "Oh, it seems that I'm a bit early." He spoke as the Flash raced over trying to grab him, only for the man to vanish just before being grabbed. 

"What the heck?" The Scarlet Speedster questioned confused as to how the man could just seemingly vanish from out of no where. 

"It seems they aren't here at the moment, no matter I can simply wait, being immortal and all." The strange man in the lab coat spoke appearing standing beside the table that some of the female heroes were sitting at making them try to attack the intruder as he simply vanished again. 

"How is he able to move faster than the Flash?" Wonder Woman questioned confused since Flash was the fastest person she'd ever know, though XLR8 would for sure give him a run for his money. 

"It's called Walking, perhaps you should give it a try some time, good for the system you know." The man spoke now appearing in a nother part of the cafeteira and looking at his watch as if not even bothered by the fact he was facing down an entire league of heroes. 

"ENOUGH!" Batman called out with a glare looking at the man not liking the fact that someone like him was making a fool of the heroes. 

Looking up at Batman the strange man smiled and spoke. "Oh yes, the old J. L. Batcostume, now that takes me back.. Or would that be forward?" He then spoke to himself looking at Batman's costume. "Time is such a strange concept to wrap one's head around."

"Stop speaking in riddles." Green Lantern spoke making a sphere around the man annoyed. "Now, start making sense." 

The man simply smiled at the Lantern and looked at his watch. "But you see I haven't been speaking in riddles at all." He spoke to the group before suddenly vanishing again and reappearing standing behind him. "You simply haven't been listening to me." 

"Would you stop that already?" Green Arrow called out annoyed and rubbing his neck. "I'm getting wiplash watching all this." 

"A fair critcism to be honest I've been told that more than once." The man spoke in response to the group. 

The man continued to make complete fools of all the heroes on the watchtower, and even when some of the others came back none of them were able to help stop him from avoiding capture with ease. That is however, until another hero Booster Gold finally was done with what he was doing on mission and was now headed off to the cafeteria for a much needed break and to get some food into his system. 

"Booster." The strange man in the coat spoke with a nod to the time traveling hero as he walked past him. 

"Professor." The gold clad hero then spoke with a nod as well, as if he actually knew the man in question. 

"Professor?" Green lantern questioned confused as it if, and if so, how exactly Booster knew the man. 

"Oh, Professor Paradox, he's a time traveling hero, saved so many universes I've lost count of how many times he appears in the archives." Booster Gold then explained to them finally revelaing to the league just who this man is. 

"Yes, and I see you're still using your stolen Legion ring and belt." The man, now known to the League as Professor Paradox, then spoke in response as they heard Ben and Lucky Girl now coming into the cafeteria. "Hello there Ben." 

"Hey Paradox, you ready to take us home, or we going to another universe or whatever?" Ben questioned the man casually even though Booster showed clear signs of being afraid of Paradox. 

"Yes, I do believe that it's time to go." Professor Paradox spoke with a nod saying he was there to get them. 

"Took you long enough, and here we thought you'd forgotten." Lucky girl spoke with a sigh ready to get out of there and hopefully back home now. 

"Alright now, off we go ta ta." The Man in the lab coat spoke as he, Ben 10, and Lucky Girl, all left together vanishing in a blue colored energy light.


End file.
